narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Konan
Home Why does Konan live in the Rain village if she can't use her jutsu when she's wet? Madara uchiha99 16:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :She was born there, and Pein can stop the rain if necessary.Jacce 16:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Erm.... I don't know if anybody else noticed this, but when Konan is interrogating the Konoha-nin and the ninja says something along the lines of "f**k you", Konan raises her hand, and you can clearly see a black piercing on her inner arm. I wonder if Pein (or Pain, whatever) put that there for a reason... hmm. Sorry, but I don't remember the episode -- 13:53, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Hold on a minute, I'll try to find it. -- 13:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) I have checked, it is chapter 422 page 3, and I think it is Pains fat body that are holding up his own arm to absorb the ninjas jutsus. Jacce 14:07, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. I missed that because it was on the same row. Now I see. Thanks. -- 19:31, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :In the flashback she was seen fighting in the rain, and Pain hit her with a water-release attack to get the oil off of her. I think she's definitely just vulnerable to oil, not water. 14:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::Then why did Pain stop his Rain jutsu when he asked here to search for their intruder? Also remember bubbles have more air then water, the water used there most likely dries off as soon as it pops. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 15:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :The rain's a detection technique and they had already detected Jiraiya, perhaps, or maybe to save chakra for the coming fight. Konan's been seen fighting in rain while standing on water, and the bubble technique was a huge torrent that made waves. It's hard to argue with her literally fighting in the rain with no difficulty using paper jutsu before. 18:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #14867 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-10-30 05:45:37 UTC theres a problem on the background part. Jiraya decided to took them up before Nagato killed the Rock ninja. He Did it to teach them something of ninjutso so they could survive the hostile ambient they were living I have lately begun to think that maybe pain and konan are actually siblings instead of lovers. They both look very alike, had the same hairstyle when they were younger, have the same birth date (february 20) and nagato's comment on chapter 373 page 10 could also support this. What do others think of this ? :That's pure speculation, unless someone directly states it we cannot list it as a fact on the wiki. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Feb 3, 2009 @ 17:11 (UTC) :Pain doesn't have a birthday and Nagato's is 9/19. Not related. Indeead, that is why i asked first. Chapter 441 I just want to know in chapter 441 when naruto was tracing pain did you notice the tree they were in wasnt a tree at a close up you could see the sheets of paper, i think its like a giant paper shield to disguise them so just asking Alexfkdianna 20:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed that too. The area that Nagato and Konan are hiding in is a giant tree made of paper sheets. They needed a high place to transmit the signal so they choose to make one instead of using actual terrain. ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 20:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The paper can probably just be what's been blocking out the transmissions, so tha the chakra cannot be traced back to Pain, just a though Shikamaru42 11:38, 28 March 2009 :And yet, Naruto through the Chakra rod was able to find out where they were.... ~Super Novice-Talk to Me~ 15:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC)